1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compositions, notably for topical cosmetic applications, formulated as supple doughs which are useful for the care and/or makeup of the lips and/or of the skin.
This invention also relates to a process for the preparation of such compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions, especially cosmetic formulations, that can be topically applied to the skin or the lips as a makeup or care product, such as, for example, the bases for lips or lipsticks, generally contain fatty substances, including waxes, pigments and/or fillers and, optionally, adjuvants and additives. Cosmetic compositions are also known to this art which are in the form of supple doughs that can be applied with the aid of a brush, for example. These compositions generally contain no or little wax, especially in a minor amount, and this allows them to be picked up and applied with ease.
Compositions too are known in which at least a proportion of the oils is replaced with volatile oils. This permits improving, inter alia, the behavior of the film, by concentration of the constituents on evaporation of the volatile compounds after application.
According to the prior art, such compositions are generally formulated by hot mixing, generally at a temperature on the order of 95.degree.-100.degree. C., of the various constituents with the exception of the volatile oils, and then introducing said volatile oils at a mixing temperature which is less high but nevertheless on the order of 75.degree.-80.degree. C. Indeed, it is not possible to incorporate the volatile oils into a "cold" mixture without the crystallization and setting solid of said waxes.
Such prior art process entails, on the one hand, a loss due to evaporation of a proportion of the said volatile oils during the formulation of the composition, so that the amount to be added is required to be increased beforehand in order to attain the desired final concentration. On the other hand, the handling at an elevated temperature of potentially explosive volatile oils of low flash point is a rather dangerous procedure.